


Light Remains

by perezimovat



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: AU, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perezimovat/pseuds/perezimovat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in case you didn't know, our lives were all pretty bad. But we found each other, and through the darkness, light remained.<br/>High School AU for the Big Four.<br/>Will be updated every Sunday at 6pm London GMT time.</p><p>(Will be updated on 23 September 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story. I'm still not sure how many yet, but my aim is to update at least every Sunday by 6 GMT. I hope you enjoy.  
> If I am unable to get the chapter up, you will be informed via the summary.  
> Any extra notes will be given at the bottom of the chapter.

It was careers day. Not a big deal, however, for Jack it was. He personally had no idea what he wanted to do with his life after high school and right now, everything was looking bleak. His credit scores were abismal, he had poor grades, a list of classes that he had missed because he had decided that he wasn't going to waste time stuck in a classroom whilst he was young and there was fun to be had. 

But today was the day where he had to be grown up. He had to make responsible choices. He hadn't even considered applying for colleges. His step-father, North, had sent him out with a smiling grin. It was easy for him at least, he had owned his toystores since he was sixteen and still in Moscow. For Jack it was a little tricky. He had never really found himself good at anything, other than making people happy. He had for a while thought about becoming a teacher, but then realized that he'd be stuck once again in a classroom until he was 65 years old and with whiter hair than normal.

For his friend Hiccup, he didn't have the same problem as Jack. He had known what he wanted to do since he was eleven and that was work, classify and document animals. Hiccup Haddock had grown up on a small farm just outside of town. Part of his fathers business was the Berk Training Academy - which was essentially a petting zoo with horse training and riding involved. Hiccup had known he liked working with animals. Not necessarily horses, like his father so vehemently insisted, but with all animals. 

He was currently arguing with the career woman as Jack stood behind him with his arms folded, both annoyed at the tone the woman was pulling with Hiccup, but amused that his friend was handling it well. Including his usual wit and sardonic nature into the debate.

"Look, I don't care about my leg, why should you?" He said loudly, his face growing red from bursting blood vessals, giving him more freckles than he had, which by all accounts was a lot.

"Well young man it can be highly dangerous for a man of your standing - no pun intended-" Hiccup made a face at her as she continued her spiel. "But with an injury so severe, I would take into serious consideration the problems that might incur."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Yes because living with this stump for seven years has completely made me unprepared for what happens when I get out there," He said. "You're right!" He said sarcastically raising his hands to the sky. "If only I knew what a life I could lead with my leg! I would have chosen something else like being a pencil pushing idiot who comes to schools and crushes kids dreams because I didn't get to fulfil my own!"

"Now young man there is no need to be-"

"Okay!" Jack grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and led him away from the table where a few more students were lining up. Hiccup looked unamused that he had been dragged away from something that he could quite easily win. If not for his intelligence and quick sarcasm, then for the discrimination that he had just endured.

"I was qualified," He cried.

"I know,"

"And I have good grades!"

"And that's why you my friend are a nerd," They sat down on vacant seats and looked out at the cafeteria filled with career leaders, teachers and students. Some looked excited, but for the most part, everyone looked bored and annoyed and many more were in the same boat Hiccup was in; extremely infuriated and upset.

"Let me go back and knock her out," Hiccup said.

Jack laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I don't need to use my everso manly muscles," Hiccup said flexing his skinny arm. "I'll just hit her with something - my leg! Call it irony,"

Jack pulled a face and sighed leaning back in the chair. His hands were in his hoodie pocket and his legs spread apart. He could feel his peers glaring at him. He wasn't well liked and if anything, he wasn't well known. The principal came over and spoke to Hiccup briefly about the woman at the Zoology table before throwing a sharp look at Jack and moving off.

Hiccup sighed and looked at his friend with kindness spreading over his face. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Jack asked absent-mindedly picking the dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"Jack," Hiccup said, tilting his head.

The other boy sighed and ran his fingers through his pale silvery-blonde, almost platinum white hair. "I don't know, maybe I'll just do what North does."

"Yeah, okay," Hiccup shrugged. 

They didn't say a word thereafter. Hiccup rubbed his knees then saw Rapunzel who was edging nearer to them with about a million leaflets in her arms. She looked excited and bounced over, her hair flying out behind her and hitting Merida in the face. Merida shared the same annoyed expression as Jack and Hiccup, although on a lesser scale since she was carrying a few leaflets too. Rapunzel took no qualms about sitting on the floor of the hall and laying out the leaflets down in front of her. Jack got off the seat and began to help her organize them into catergories so that it would be easier for her to go through when coming back to them. Merida was frowning down at them then looked over at Hiccup who had slumped back in his seat looking miserable.

Blowing a bit of hair from her face, she slumped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have been around ever bloody stall," She said. "Each telling me I should concentrate more on my school work and less on actually living my life."

"I've been told," Rapunzel said excitedly. "That I'd make an excellent art teacher."

Jack looked up at her as his hand rested on a leaflet for Wellesley College. "Is that really something you want to do though?" He asked.

Rapunzel gave a short sigh, tugging her long hair from under her and knotting it into a quick braid. "I want to paint," She said. "But I know I can't survive on painting alone so I suppose teaching it is."

"Thing is Punzie," Hiccup said. "Art's not getting funding in schools anymore. You can see it from our own school, I mean, last year we spent the school budget on new equipment for the labs, whilst sily art and drama department are scrounging for books and costumes and paint."

Rapunzel knew her friends were right. She had caught herself up in the spirit of career day that she forgot what was happening in the world. She slumped slightly and looked at the leaflets for colleges and sighed. "I suppose you are right,"

Merida looked furious. She got up, her teal dress swishing around her thighs as she put her hands to her hips. "Now listen here," She said, her voice going very broad Scots - something that happened when she was angry. "We are not numbers on a page, not blinded by cut backs and shortages. We're people with real dreams, and real desires and real fates and you know what, be damned if I take orders from snooty would-be's who have known me for under five minutes and presume to know my life story,"

And for the first time in the day, Jack broke a smile.

The four friends gazed at each other with a small spark all between them. Hiccup got up and pulled Rapunzel to her feet. "Come on," He said. "Let's get out of here." 

They all grabbed their bags and slung them over their shoulders, Rapunzel tucking her leaflets into her bag with a little force since she had brought so many sketchbooks to show the careers people. After Hiccup had a quiet word with the principal about them finding the careers day to have been have great use and were currently going up to the library to do further research, they exited the school and began to make their way to the park that was just a few blocks away. 

"I don't like that you lied to the Principal Hic," Rapunzel said quietly after a minute or so. Hiccup glanced at her and shrugged. 

"Don't," He said. "I'll get into trouble, not you guys."

"Besides, could use with your school reputation being deflated slightly," Jack joked.

Hiccup shrugged agreeing with him. "Maybe then the careers woman will forget about my stupid leg and answer my questions," He said.

Merida seemed confident, like her little outburst had made her a stronger person than she already was. Striding ahead with Hiccup trying to keep up with her, Jack and Rapunzel tailed behind. She stopped immediately as she heard what came out of Hiccup's mouth.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Okay, ow, loud," Hiccup said, wriggling his finger in his ear. "Merida don't worry about it, it's cool."

Merida looked furious, ready to storm back up to the school and give them a piece of her mind, but Hiccup pulled her gently further away from the building. From a distance they could see that they weren't the only students who had had enough of career day. 

"HADDOCK!" Jack cried. "DUNBROCH! WATCH YOURSELVES THERE'S ICE!" He wasn't lying, icy patches all around despite the season. Well, Minnesota was always cold. Merida turned and stuck her tongue out at Jack playfully. She took a hold of Hiccup's arm though as they made their way down the hill. After picking up some soda from the local store, they pushed open the gates to the park and went about to sit on the swings which had been abandoned for the climbing frame which most of the other kids had become the castle to their kingdom.

Many of the mothers who had brought their infants to the park that day were tutting over the fact that near adults had decided to regress into childish states before one of the mothers pointed out that it was indeed career day. Tutting, but understanding they set back to amusing their kids who were blowing bubbles from their mouth. Hiccup and Rapunzel sat on the swings whilst Jack climbed the bars, balancing precariously above them before sitting down on top of the swingset itself. Merida tapped his foot with idle playfulness before settling down in the grass. 

 "What are you going to do Haddock?" Jack asked.

"Pfft, I'm still going to apply," Hiccup replied swinging back and forth gently. His eyes had caught the attention of Astrid, an old childhood friend from working at the farm. He gave a small wave and she returned one, setting back to talk to her friends.

"And if you don't get in?" Merida asked.

"I'll think of something," He shrugged. "I'll discover a new species or something,"

"Oh, oh, oh! You could name it after us!" Rapunzel cried, swinging into the air, her long hair flowing out behind her. 

Hiccup frowned. "I... Er... Yeah, okay but what would I call it?"

"Call it... Jackunzelerida," Jack suggested, making a motion with his hand. 

Hiccup made a face, glancing up at his friend and shook his head. "No."

Jack blew a raspeberry. "Spoilsport,"

"Jack get down from there, yu could fall and hurt yourself," Rapunzel said. 

"Live young, die younger," Jack shrugged.

"You heard him Merida," Hiccup said setting the white haired boy immediately on edge. "Go for it,"

"Wait what?"

Merida was getting to her feet, wiping down her teal dress before taking off her black hoodie. "Okay Frost,"

"What is she doing?" Jack said worriedly.

Merida got her footing into the metal support of the swing and hoisted herself up the bars. Rapunzel, though still eager to play, got up and pulled Hiccup away from the battle that was about to ensue between the two of them. Jack stood on the bars, balancing as best he could. 

"JACK GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack flashed a grin before loosing his balance. Merida was still after him. He caught the bar with his hands and swung gently down touching the ground with ease. Merida followed him about to grab him.

"Why, why are you trying to kill me?" Jack wailed as he began to run away. Merida scooted after him. "You said live young die younger, I'm just making it self-fulfilling!"

Rapunzel grabbed Merida's black hoodie from the grass as their two friends sped away excitedly around the large greenland and sighed before adjusting her high waisted skirt. She glanced over at Hiccup who was shaking his head. "They are going to kill each other one day," He said. 

"Oh well, more soda for us," Rapunzel shrugged, grabbing their disgarded bags and handing Hiccup the red-head's belongings whilst she herself carried her own and Jack's bags. She strung her arm through Hiccup's and leaned against his shoulder as they followed their friends down to the lake were only a few were sitting. 

"Hic, do you think we'll still be best friends even after we go to college?" She asked.

Hiccup wanted to give her some sort of sympathetic answer, but he knew that it was very rare and very difficult. College was about new friends, new experiences and new lives. He doubted very much that they'd still be as close as they were. He shook his head as they crossed the bridge. "Not likely, not unless we all go to the same college."

Rapunzel looked for a moment excited. "We could all go to the same college."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I know you've been wanting to go to Yale since you first picked up a leaflet saying that they provided the best arts program in the states. As far as I'm aware, Yale don't provide great animal biology programs."

"I could go to Duke," Rapunzel suggested. Hiccup threw her a look and she quickly retracted the statement. "What about Merida?"

"What about her? I think she's going to Berkley to do a history course and then English lit." Hiccup replied.

Rapunzel scowled at him. "That's not what I mean,"

"I know exactly what you mean," Hiccup told her blushing slightly. "I just refuse to acknowledge it."

"OI SLOWPOKES!" Merida shouted. "Little help!"

She had pinned Jack to the ground, sitting on his chest as he struggled to get up. "HOW MUCH HAGGIS DO YOU EAT?!"

Merida poked his legs playfully and he managed eventually to push her off.  He began to run again and Merida tripped over her feet to catch him. Hiccup shrugged. "Okay then."

Dropping the bags once more onto the ground Rapunzel and Hiccup began to pick up speed and chase their friends around. Collapsing into the soft grass, exhausted and all smiling, they held hands and watched the clouds roll by.

* * *

"How was career day?" Elinor asked as she tried to separate Hubert, Hamish and Harris from the dessert she was preparing. Merida sighed and tossed her bag against the radiator. On the whole she had completely forgotten that today was the day where she decided her destiny, after having too much fun with Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack in the park all afternoon. Elinor was unaware of how much time Merida spent out of class lately, and her daughter was keen to keep it that way. 

"Oh," She said sitting down at the table and tossing an apple in her hands. "It was..."

"Have you decided on a college you want to go to?"

Merida shook her head and Elinor sighed. "Merida you can't leave things last minute. You're very bad at that,"

"I know," Merida sighed. She knew what her mother wanted her to do - English and History, but Merida was less than interested. If anything she was eager to do some sort of sports degree, like play soccer or tennis or even, God forbid, go into professional archery. Her mom would never agree seeing it as not a very stable future, but Merida had heard about professional archers being used in historical movies and dramas for accuracy. So it was a little similar to what her mother wanted her to do.

"Have you considered going back to Scotland to finish your degree?" Elinor asked as her husband Fergus bumbled into the kitchen, hitching up his pair of tartan pants. Elinor scowled. "Fergus change out of them now, Dingwall's coming over."

"Dingwall?!" Fergus cried. "I thought we got rid of him when we left Scotland!" 

"He's over for specific course training," Elinor replied. "I told you that he'd be with us for a little while, you never listen."

"Aye I do," Fergus replied haughtily slumping down beside his daughter and folding his arms miserably. "Why should I change my troosers? I mean I'm celebrating our national culture,"

"No, you're wearing golf pants," Elinor replied. "Go change."

Fergus slumped even harder onto the table before reaching out to help himself at the dessert. Elinor, not looking up, slapped his hand away and he made a humph noise. He turned to Merida.

"So how was career day?" He asked.

"I was just asking her if she wanted to go back home to finish up her education. You could stay with MacIntosh,"

"No!" Merida said loudly. Whilst going home certainly interested her greatly, since she had not been there since she was at least five, her mother would make her go and visit relatives and family friends that she cared little for, and the distance would be too great, especially since she had wanted to remain close to Rapunzel and Jack and Hiccup. She missed her old home but so much of it had been erased from her memory just due to time. It had been before the triplets were even born. 

Elinor didn't seem to hear her as she checked the roast pork dish. "Fergus, go change your trousers. Merida go wash and brush your hair and change out of those filthy clothes - God only knows what you do in that school to get you so dirty, I swear it's like you just sit in mud puddles all day."

Merida said nothing as she stood up. Fergus raised an eyebrow and gently reached towards his daughter before pulling out a twig from her curls. He raised his eyebrows questioningly before shaking his head and saying nothing. Merida leaned down and kissed her father on the cheek before running upstairs to the bathroom. Cell phone in hand she texted Jack and asked him if he was having the same problems as she was.

* * *

When Jack was ruler of the world, there would be no need for career days. No one would be stuck in jobs that they hated for the rest of their life. They would all do whatever they wanted, so long as they weren't causing any harm to anyone else, and have fun and enjoy themselves and just live life. He slumped onto the sofa in the front room, scanning through the TV shows with mild interested, kicking off his chucks and leaning back. 

Beside him on the couch was a very small very round man with golden hair that sat up in all directions, laughing at the comedy show that Jack had settled on. Beside Sandy was a muscly man with large tattoos down his arms in a tribal pattern, wearing a rugby shirt and a can of beer in his hand. He was frowning at the comedy show, not sure of the humour and finding it annoying. 

"So I assume today went well," Aster said.

"Oh hell yeah," Jack replied. "Got any chocolate on you to make the pain go away?"

Aster pursed his lips before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out two small chocolate eggs and handing them to Jack. "Here," Sandy looked up and frowned shaking his head as Jack popped one into his mouth.

"Don't tell Tooth," Jack said as North bounded into the room with a tray full of food. 

"TODAY I MAKE SOUP!" He said in a booming voice. "Jack what are you doing?"

Jack pushed the last of the chocolate into his mouth and swallowed painfully. "Oh you know," He said, grimacing slightly as he had forced the unchewed piece down. "Getting ready for bitter disappointment and lots of shouting."

"You could always come and work for me," Tooth said appearing behind North, smoothing down her dyed green hair. "It'll be good experience for a while whilst you work out what you want to do with your life as far as careers go..."

Jack pulled a face, not really interested in working in a dentists office. He looked over at Aster who shook his head. "Sorry mate, no newbies in the factory,"

Sandy had his finger on his lips for a moment and Jack looked down at the man with a good deal of respect. Sandy was probably the most intelligent person he knew and very silent. His voice when he did speak was very soft and gentle, and could easily make you so interested that you would forget the world, or rest you to sleep in minutes. He had been for a very long while helping insomniac patients in a psychiatric clinic get over traumatic pasts and help them live their lives. 

He shook his head after a moment and looked up at Jack with sympathetic eyes and the boy knew that there were no temp jobs available that Sandy could give him a chance at. Jack let out an exhale of breath and pursed his lips.

"It's okay guys," He said. "I'll think of something. I'll, rob a bank and become the queen or something,"

"King," Tooth corrected.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me how to live my life,"

The rest of them laughed before settling down for the evening as Jack's cell phone buzzed. He answered the text.  ** _Like you wouldn't believe DunBroch._**

 

 


	2. Who Needs Grades when you have Halo 4 and Flowers?

Jack arrived at Hiccup's home late in the evening. Exhausted, and annoyed and dragging what felt like several thousand books on his back. Hiccup's house was a converted barn, with several storeys and surrounded by miles of countryside with animals in pens and trees everywhere. Jack hovered for a moment, wondering if his friend was in the garage tinkering with his machines. He approached it silently, taking a good look at Hiccup's motorbike.

Hiccup, had he not been a runt when he was younger and not a straight A student involved with animals would have probably been considered pretty cool. He drove a motorbike, he worked in machine shops even though he claimed it to be only a hobby and nothing more and his sarcasm was legendary throughout school. 

Gobber, or Belch as he was sometimes referred to, Stoick's best friend and colleague was working away on some engine, his back to him and listening to really heavy metal. Jack cleared his throat and Gobber turned around, waving his huge prosthetic arm around. 

"Hiccup with you?" Jack asked.

Gobber shook his head. "Na, nae time tae stick wi old Gob'r. He's got two quines in his room, ken that? If ye had told me th't he'd hae 'em in his room, well I would hae said ye were a jakie," The younger lad was sceptical that it could be anyone else than Merida and Rapunzel and at a stretch Astrid or Ruffnut but shook his head and waved goodbye to the war vet before bouncing towards the door with some enthusiasm. Stoick answered and told him that Hiccup was upstairs in his room with two girls, confirming as he did so that it was indeed Rapunzel and Merida. Jack never got used to seeing Stoick, tall as he was large around the middle, with a huge beard - not unlike North's but red and bushier and plaited in some areas. Jack lithly jumped across the front room towards the set of stairs that led up to the bedrooms. 

Hiccup's room was the top floor of the barn, giving him space to work comfortably on his drawings and observations whilst having all the things a normal teenager would enjoy. Including a small area where he could watch TV, play on his computer and play his X Box. Every wall showed off his friends talents, everything from detailed sketches of machines he wanted to build, to intricate designs

Merida and Rapunzel were already in Hiccup's room, Merida playing some violent war game whilst Hiccup was showing Rapunzel where she had went wrong with her arithmatic homework. Jack slumped dow on Hiccup's bed and stretched out lazily, noticing that Hiccup had flowers in his hair and Merida had a hairbrush stuck in hers.

"What happened to you?" He asked, poking the plastic flower above Hiccup's left eye with some curiosity.

Hiccup seemed unfazed by the fact that he had pink plastic flowers knotted in his hair and if Jack didn't know any better, amused at the fact. 

"Well, at least Hiccup was compliant," Rapunzel huffed, looking at the hairbrush tangled in Merida's curls. Merida seemed completely careless over this, focused way too much on the game she was trying to finish. 

"I told you, you didn't want to brush it. I'm just glad you stopped." She said. "DIE. DIE. DIE YER PIEACE OF-"

Jack pointed at Merida and whispered towards Rapunzel. "She doesn't know does she?"

Rapunzel blushed slightly, her green eyes lighting up as she gazed towards her friend. Slowly she shook her head and Jack laughed.

"As you can see," Hiccup said dryly. "We've had a whale of a time."

"WHAT ARE YE DEEING YE BAMPOT!" Merida shouted. Once again Rapunzel looked eagerly at her friends hair willing her hairbrush to fly out and back into her hand so that she could attempt her work again. Merida raised her forefinger, warningly, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Don't even think about it, Punzie, or I'll use this controller as a real weapon and not just a virtu - WHAT ARE YE DEEING YE GROWLER TUMSHIE!"

"Okay Haddock, I need my English homework to be done, I need an essay about the political development of China between 1900's and now, and a script adaptation on Hamlet," Jack teased, ignoring the Scot's loud and brash outburst.

Hiccup threw a withering look at Jack before throwing a cushion at him. Jack ducked and grabbed it holding it in his hands. Rapunzel watched them for a second then raised her eyebrow.

"Jack..." She started, her fingers moving towards her bag. "Do you want to get your hair-"

"Oh no, Princess," Jack said. "You're not putting flowers in my hair,"

"Jack..." Rapunzel whined. "It'll only take a few minutes-"

"NO!"

"Please Jack?"

"Why are you putting flowers in everyones hair anyway?" Jack asked, getting off of the bed and moving away. Rapunzel jumped up and started towards him, Jack going into a crouch to defend himself, ready to tackle her and run and jump out of the window if needed despite the risk that he could break his neck in the process. He half hoped that one of Hiccup's horses would come to his rescue but he knew it was a long shot since most of them were just as stubborn as Haddock was.

"Because it's fun and it looks cute," Rapunzel said earnestly.

"Well Hiccup doesn't look like it was fun nor does he look cute." Jack complained.

"On the contrary," Hiccup said. "I look adorable."

Jack straightened up, staring at Hiccup with some confusion. "Dude, you're meant to be helping me!"

"DIE YE FAT-"

"I am helping you!" Hiccup cried. "I'm making you see sense."

Rapunzel took her chance whilst Jack was distracted, pinning him to the ground. Satisfied she sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with her legs. "Now then," She said with a smile.

"GEROFF ME YOU BLONDE WEIRDO!"

She paid no attention and whilst wistfully looking at her hairbrush that was still stuck in Merida's hair, she propped her supplies on his neck and set to work.

"Don't struggle man," Hiccup said as he took off his leg. "It'll only make it worse." Merida who had heard the commotion looked around curious, then shrugged going back to playing the war game. Hiccup glanced at her and hopped next to her, landing on the beanbag and grabbing the extra controller. 

"GOD YOU'RE UNNATURALLY STRONG!"

"Where's Toothless?" Merida asked, ignoring the pleading struggles of Jack behind her.

Hiccup shrugged, slamming his fingers against the controls as if doing it any harder would make everything okay. "Outside in the yard I s'pect, annoying the horses." Toothless was Hiccup's much beloved black labrador, whom he had found back in sophmore year. After being caught in a bear trap set up by his father, Hiccup had managed to nurse the animal back to full health. Rapunzel thought there was a beautiful poetic symmetry behind both he and Toothless losing the use of their legs and having to be amputated. Hiccup always maintained that there was better poetic symmetry out there other than losing limbs. Like winning a free cheeseburger when you accidentally dropped your first one.

"Haven't given away Angus have you?" Merida asked, tilting her controller and then yanking it left to try and gain more control. "WHY ARE YE DEEING THAT?!"

"Nope," Hiccup replied, following suit. "But he's needing new shoes so he won't be able to ride for a few days."

"Shame," She replied. 

"How you holding up there Jack?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head back slightly, still looking at the screen.

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME HADDOCK!" came Jack's muffled reply.

"Stop squirming," Rapunzel ordered. 

"You're going to look absolutely gorgeous Jack," Merida teased, jamming her thumb on the control and making something explode.

"YOU TOO DUNBROCH!"

"You won't let him kill me would you?" Hiccup asked, looking towards Merida. She shook her head, sticking out her tongue in concentration.

"LEFT FLANK LEFT FLANK LEFT FLANK. **LEFT FLANK** HICCUP!" She shouted. "DIE DIE DIE!"

Hiccup obeyed her orders and hit as many controls as he could before almost being blown up.

"You'd be terrible in a war," Merida said.

"Don't worry," Hiccup grunted. "I'll be all teary-eyed waving you off when you get the call to arms."

Merida nudged his arm playfully. Rapunzel finally finished and got up, wiping down her skirt and looking remarkably pleased with herself. Jack put his hand to his head feeling his hair terrified at what she had done. He stumbled up feeling dizzy and sat on the bed looking exhausted.

"I've been robbed of my manhood," He said miserably.

Merida who had been holding in her amusement at the situation, looked around and burst out into laughter, dropping her controller and leaving Hiccup to fend for himself. He almost yelled at her before giving up and trying to fight off the entire flight of evil aliens himself.

Jack frowned. "It's not that funny,"

Merida cackled, putting her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. She was laughng so hard she fell off her own beanbag and into Hiccup's lap. 

"I think he looks amazing," Rapunzel said. "I think he pulls it off better than Hiccup."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HICCUP!" Jack cried.

"No, he's right," Hiccup said hitting pause and looking around smirking stupidly when he saw Jack. "I'm way prettier, I mean, raw muscular brilliance here looking spectacular. All you've got there is a white haired boy looking silly."

"I'm going to kill you," Jack said jumping up and moving towards Hiccup. The other boy jumped up too, but forgot that he had Merida in his lap trying to suppress sobs of laughter, and forgot that he was partly limbless. He hobbled before falling over and frowned.

"You can't hurt the disabled," He said.

"I don't give a flying-"

"Jack be nice," Rapunzel said has she handed Hiccup his foot. Jack fumed, folding his arms. 

"Hmph," Jack said.

Merida was still laughing as Hiccup pulled her to her feet. "Oh Jack."

"Better take these out," Hiccup said, tugging at his own flowers. "I know for a fact that if dad sees me looking less like a man than I already do, I'm not eating for a month,"

"Oh but Hiccup you look so cute," Rapunzel said frowning.

"Correction," Hiccup said. "I'm always cute."

"See why can't you have that attitude?" Rapunzel asked glaring sharply at Jack who was stuck in frown mode.

"You guys are such losers," Snorted Merida.

"May I remind you that you have a hairbrush still stuck in your hair," Jack said. 

Merida reached at the back of her head and her eyes widened before throwing a withering look at Rapunzel who shyed away. "Well, you didn't seem to notice..."

"So what you weren't going to tell me untl I called you up tonight after finding it in my hair in the shower?"

"Well it was an idea." Rapunzel replied sheepishly. 

"Merida how long would your hair be if you straightened it out?" Hiccup asked trying to pull himself up and distract the others from ripping each others throats out.

"4ft 3''," Rapunzel replied, before Merida got a chance to reply. The red head scrunched up her nose and made a face towards the blonde.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, suddenly interested and not so moody.

"I'm so glad boys aren't allowed to sleepovers at my house," Merida grumbled.

"Wait, you did this at a sleepover and didn't take photo's?" Jack asked, blinking madly.

"Well, yeah," Rapunzel returned sheepishly. 

"To be fair," Merida said, yanking the brush out of her hair and giving a pitied yowl in pain. "We didn't know you all that well. And my hair was significantly shorter."

"So it could well be over five feet," Rapunzel said.

"But we're not looking to test that hypothesis," Merida looked over to her friend with a fierce glare. 

"Aw..." Jack slumped. 

"Merida, Halo." Hiccup ordered.

* * *

"I got to ride Stormfly today mom. Hiccup thinks I'm good enough to do riding professionally, or at least do it as a hobby... I was wondering if I could start going over to the ranch and work with the animals over spring break..." Rapunzel said placing the plate in front of her mother. Gothel looked uninterested as she flicked through her newspaper. "And the guys really want to come over sometime."

"Rapunzel, why isn't there gravy on my dish? I thought we agreed to have gravy with our pork chops,"

"Right, yes sorry mother," Rapunzel scooted off and found the gravy float before returning and wiping down her skirt. 

"Don't do that Rapunzel, you think money grows off trees? I can't keep spending money on the clothes you wear," 

"Sorry mom,"

"What are you talking about Archibald for?" Gothel asked.

"Not Archibald, Stormfly," Rapunzel corrected.

"Well it's not my fault you mumble,"

"Sorry mom,"

"What are you standing there for?" Gothel asked. "Sit Rapunzel."

Rapunzel fetched a seat and sat down beside her mother before going to eat the food on her table. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Rapunzel, aren't we forgetting something?" Gothel asked.

Rapunzel looked at her plate hungrily, having only had something small from the cupboard before she had left for Hiccup's house that morning, and declining the food that the boy had offered her whilst she was there, she was positively starving and saying Grace to a God she didn't really believe in was the last thing she wanted to do. Rapunzel sighed and put her knife and fork down before clasping her hands together and waiting for her mother to join her in prayer.

Maybe she was in one of her moods or something since she took forever to finish her newspaper and turn around to have dinner with her daughter. Rapunzel wasn't really up for one of those nights but she decided against starting an argument. Gothel was terrifying when she was angry.

"Thank you lord for the food on our plates, for the air in our lungs, the money we are blessed with the days we have together, the days to come." Rapunzel said, closing her eyes. "Blessed are we for the family we have, and are truly thankful. Amen."

"Don't forget the cute button noses we have," Gothel said, tapping her daughters nose in a patronizing manner.

Rapunzel didn't say anything as she unclasped her hands and picked up her knife and fork again. Gothel was the stark opposite of what Rapunzel was, with thick wiry black hair that stood up on all ends and drastic make-up. She wore reds and blacks and hated the creative arts, seeing it as a waste of time and effort. She only let Rapunzel continue painting because it made her happy and Rapunzel would kick up a fuss if she didn't get to paint. Rapunzel was rather fond of pastel colours with light pinks and purples being the centre of her wardrobe. There was nothing wrong with her mother as far as tastes went, there were a lot of similarities and tastes that were familiar to her friends.

She supposed she couldn't get on with her mother due to how controlling she was. She constantly had to know where Rapunzel was even to the point where sometimes she would place trackers in her daughters bag to know where she was. Rapunzel was furious and threw them out landing her being grounded for over a month. Gothel only agreed not to use trackers when Rapunzel argued that a cell phone would be more practical to let her know where she was. 

Her mom's paranoia didn't end there. When she first started hanging around Hiccup, Jack and Merida, Gothel demanded for their parents numbers and called them up to make sure their children weren't hooligans. Which Merida was insulted at and demanded to go around to Rapunzel's home and ask for an apology. Hiccup managed to calm her down before they all arrived at Rapunzel's apartment to try and convince Gothel that they were good people.

There was a reason that they didn't come around to Rapunzel's apartment as much as they would have liked.

Rapunzel sat chewing her food before dropping her shoulders. "So, can Jack, Merida and Hiccup come around some time?"

"I don't like that Jack in my home,"

"Well it's not just your home mom," Rapunzel said. "He's my best friend and I'd really just like it if you all got along."

"That's what you said about that Flynn boy,"

"Eugene. Flynn's his nickname." Rapunzel corrected frowning. "And you sent him off, banning him from home and almost getting him expelled. He's only a few years older than me!"

"It was for your own good dear. He was a thief and a liar and no good for you,"

"I'll be the judge of who I'm good for,"

"Rapunzel,"

She gave a shaky sigh. "Yes mom?"

"Don't talk back."

"Sorry mom,"

"I didn't ask, how was career day?"

Rapunzel looked excited for a moment then her face fell, remembering the disasterous event with sadness. "It was... Disappointing."

"I told you art is no good. Why not do something like..." She waved her hand. "A doctor, or a carer?"

"I don't really want to do those things mom," Rapunzel shuffled her food on her plate, her hunger rapidly diminishing. 

"Oh well, you have to come up with something soon otherwise you won't get into Century College," Gothel said.

"Mom, that's not far from here, I want to go to Yale."

"Your grades aren't good enough for Yale," Gothel said.

"I got a twenty-two-fourteen on my SAT," Rapunzel replied.

"Needs to be better," Gothel replied.

"Mom,"

"Get that Henry boy to help you,"

"Hiccup."

"Sorry? I hate it when you mumble,"

"His name's..." Rapunzel sighed. "Never mind. Can you get me new paints on your way home from work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Mmhm," Gothel replied, opening up her newspaper. Rapunzel leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. 

Rapunzel picked up her plate and went around to the kitchen tossing her scraps in the bin. "Remember I'm going out with Hiccup tonight."

"Not on that infernal machine of his?"

"No mother,"

"That's alright then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish Pronunciation (I'm Scottish so da get yer knickers in a twist)
> 
> /nae - no  
> /wi - with  
> /quines (pronounced as Q-Whines) - girls, or women  
> /tae - to  
> /ken - know  
> /deeing - doing  
> /bampot - idiot, fool  
> /growler - ugly  
> /tumshie - idiot  
> /jakie - alcoholic


	3. Night Time Desserts

Stoick sat down beside his son, tipping the couch cushions slightly in his favor and making Hiccup rise several inches more into the air. Hiccup seemed completely oblivious to this, as if it happened on a semi-regular basis. He merely stirred the bowl of cereal that he had substituted for his actual supper. 

"What happened to lamb chop night?" Stoick asked changing the channel from some documentary Hiccup was watching to the baseball game that was about to start. Hiccup sighed and chewed slightly more than he normally would as to avoid the subject for as long as possible. But inevitably, push came to shove and Hiccup swallowed gingerly.

"We have nothing in," Hiccup said, pushing his father slightly to recognize that he wasn't doing a whole of a good job keeping the house in working order. Hiccup just thanked his lucky stars that he was smart enough to manage the ranch along with Gobber, otherwise the place would be a disaster. He glanced up at his father then down at his bowl.

"I thought you were-"

"I assumed that you would be getting the groceries," Hiccup said, knowing that it was in his right to assume that his father would be taking care of those duties. When Stoick didn't respond, Hiccup sighed. "I'll get some on the way home from school tomorrow."

Stoick looked at his son before pulling over his large glass of beer. "Hiccup-"

"No," Hiccup said, a hint of sarcasm stowing in his voice. "Don't worry. I'll manage."

"I was just about to ask if you wanted the car tomorrow instead of trying to get the groceries on that motorbike of yours." Stoick replied sheepishly.

Hiccup's face fell slightly. He had rather hoped that Stoick would argue with him and insist on getting the groceries himself. He had known from the off that it was a long-shot but it couldn't help but try. "Yeah," He muttered. "Sure."

Stoick glanced towards his son and sighed before pulling his keys out of his pocket and handing them to Hiccup. His son gingerly took them, looking at the cheesy Viking plushie hat his father kept as a keyring and made a face before pocketing them. 

"I'll need you to take me to the hospital next week." Hiccup said, picking up his bowl of cereal, stirring the now gloopy mixture with his spoon.

Stoick looked confused, then his face softened as he remembered. "Oh, right, yeah... The erm.." He glanced down as Hiccup took another bite of his cereal, now absorbed in the baseball game that was playing. "Have you been taking your erm medic-"

"It's only for a check up," Hiccup replied, not looking at his father. "That and maybe some physiotherapy. I know they want to get me fitted with a new prosthetic but that won't be until I start college."

"And er how much..."

"About 300 bucks."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

Hiccup crunched his cereal, not looking around. His father made him feel physically scared for his life. Well not in the way you would normally think. Hiccup wasn't terrified that Stoick would ever hurt him. But Hiccup felt threatened in the way his way of living was threatened. Like he could never please his father. And he was always scared that sooner or later he'd have to change so that Stoick would be happier. 

"How much medication are you taking?" Stoick tried again.

"Well, let's see," Hiccup frowned, doing mental arithmatic with some difficulty, having very poor skills when it came to numbers. "About a bottle of vidcodin every 3 weeks."

"Oh, that's good... And right now?"

Hiccup pursed his lips, knowing that hs father was only concerned with his wellbeing. He frowned and lifted his leg, stretching it out in front of him. "Doing good," He replied. For the most part, his leg never really bothered him. But like every amputee, Hiccup experienced phantom pains, aches and sometimes using his prosthetic just hurt. 

He hopped up and grabbed his jacket on the back of the couch before pulling it on. Stoick also got up.

"Are you going to be on the motorbike?" He asked.

"Erm..." Hiccup nodded. 

"Oh well," Stoick moved around their living room pulling out Hiccup's leather motorbike jacket from the cupboard. "I'd rather you wear this instead."

Hiccup sighed and took the jacket from him. He was intending to wear it anyway. Not that Stoick would have listened.

"I'm going away on a hunting trip for a while," Stoick said. "With a few of the lads from the Berk Hunting Society,"

Hiccup didn't even look at his father as he hauled the heavy material on over his shoulders. "Oh?" 

"I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Okay,"

"But I'll be back."

"Right."

"To take you to the hospital."

Hiccup zipped up the last of it, before tightening the cuffs and hobbling out of the house. Stoick watched from a distance sadly before sitting down twirling his thumbs. The game was no longer satisfying him and he realized that Hiccup had left his bowl of cereal unfinished. The loud roar of the motorbike filled the silence. Stoick didn't even move. 

Outside, the last spatters of rain fell as Hiccup looked back at his home. With a small sad sigh, he pulled on his helmet, strapping the other down behind him, and with his good foot, kicked off the engine, gently rolling it down the Hill. He heard a loud bark and slowed, turning around to see Toothless running towards him.

"Hey bud," Hiccup leaned down and stroked the labradors face and neck, scratching behind his ears with affection. "I'll be back later." Toothless tilted his head in wondering and began to emit a soft whine. "I can't take you with me!" Hiccup cried. "Where am I going to put you? In my back pack?"

Toothless tilted his head again as if he was nodding. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'll be back later," He repeated. "Get inside before you kick up a fuss by annoying the horses again."

The animal looked strangely pleased with himself before jumping up in the air and running back towards the porch. Hiccup shook his head before pulling on his helmet and soaring off down the road towards the city.

* * *

Rapunzel opened the door and saw Hiccup standing there with a large grin on his face. "Hi," He said. Rapunzel frowned. He wasn't wearing his leathers for riding his motorbike, just his normal jeans and dark green hoodie. He looked exhausted, as if he had been out working with the animals most of the evening. She herself had changed out of her skirt into a pair of high-waisted jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi," She replied, glancing around, not seeing helmets or his leather jacket, which he usually wore when he was on his motorbike. "I thought you were riding-"

"I am, but I know how your mother feels about it, so I parked it around back," Hiccup whispered. "Good evening Gothel," He said perking up as Rapunzel's mother came edging towards them. Gothel folded her arms looking down her nose at Hiccup and he had the strangest urge to set fire to her black wire hair. The urge did not pass and grew stronger when she addressed him fully.

"Henry," She acknowledged. Hiccup rolled his eyes slightly but didn't bother correcting her. "Still with a bad leg I see?"

"Well until they figure out how I can mentally will myself to grow a new one, I'm stuck with the bad," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I don't take that tone to be very pleasant young man," Gothel narrowed her eyes.

"Right well, don't ask dumb questions," Hiccup replied scowling.

"Okay Hiccup, lets go," Rapunzel said grabbing her bag over-sized varsity jacket and pulling it on. She began to push Hiccup away from the apartment door and grabbed her bag, before giving her mother a kiss goodnight and closing the door. She closed the door behind him and pushed him towards the elevator before remembering that it had shut down the night before and that they'd need to walk down the stairs. That's probably why Hiccup was late.

"Please don't speak that way to mom," Rapunzel said sighing.

Hiccup threw his hands into his pockets looking annoyed as they began to move down the steps. "I wouldn't if she wasn't such a-"

"HIC!"

He fell silent, pursing his lips slight, changing his mind about where his hands were drastically before taking a hold of the banister and following Rapunzel down. She saw that he had left his jacket and helmet on the first landing they came to, and after a bit of a struggle getting his jacket on, they began the slow descent.

"Had fun this evening?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really," Rapunzel replied. "I'll be happier with ice cream."

"Ice cream makes everything better," Hiccup agreed.

"Who else is coming?" 

Hiccup screwed up his face in concentration as he handed her his helmet, knowing that he'd be okay to ride without one. "Jack's currently caught up with some errands for North... So he won't be coming. But I know that Merida will be coming, just a little later since her parents aren't back till 9, so she's currently baby-sitting her brothers. Ruffnut and Tuffnut'll be there. And I think Astrid is coming."

"Oh yipee," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Astrid was okay, if a little braze, but she couldn't stand Ruffnut or Tuffnut. Then again, Hiccup could have told her Snoutlout was coming. If he had, she would have turned and walked right back up to the apartment and not left until she was 30 years old and over the sheer embarrassment of knowing such a vulgar insufferable idiot. 

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "They're not that bad," He said. Rapunzel put her hands to her hips and gave a look of pity towards Hiccup. He pursed his lips, not wanting to admit that she was right. She of course usually got on with most individuals. If there was someone she didn't like she at least made an effort. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the exception. "Yeah okay, shut up," Rapunzel nudged him slightly. 

He continued down the stairs before coming to a halt at the front door. "Stay here and I'll get the bike." He told Rapunzel, disappearing for a moment. This gave her enough time to text Merida before she heard the roar of the engine pull up outside the block of apartments. Quickly, she ran outside towards the bike and slipped the helmet on, getting behind Hiccup and clasping her arms around his waist. He glanced around at her and gave a smile before revving the engine and kicking off. 

Rapunzel loved the rush that it gave her. Gothel never let her have a car of her own, let alone a drivers license. Jack had a car but he hardly ever used it, preferring to walk because it gave him more freedom to play havoc with traffic and be a general nuisance. Merida too had her own car, but she had to pretty much use it to chaperone her parents and her brothers around so she avoided driving where possible because it could mean her taking her family with her. Merida enjoyed the rides on Hiccup's motorbike just as much as Rapunzel did. But since Merida lived closer to Hiccup, it meant that she got more rides to which Rapunzel was sincerely jealous about.

She clung to Hiccup, her head pressed against his back and grinning madly as the wind rushed past her. The entire experience was exhilerating, which was probably why Hiccup did it. Maybe why he did all the things he did. Riding motorbikes, fixing machines, riding horses and generally being in dangerous situations. She would never have guessed that several years ago when she met him, the scrawny, small kid would grow up to be sorta cool. Well, she thought he was cool. He was probably the nerdiest kid out there bar her.

Hiccup slowed the motorbike when they came to a stop and sat up a little straighter, looking around. "You alright back there?" He asked. 

"Never better,"

"Oh, good. I thought you would have vomited."

"I haven't done that in years," Rapunzel cried.

"And I haven't wet the bed in years, I could still do it tonight," Hiccup replied. She laughed and imagined him quickly frowning under his helmet. "Do not tell Frost I said that,"

"That's not a promise I'm ready to make," She replied as Hiccup moved back into position. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist as he kicked off again. Upon reaching their destination, Hiccup didn't actually slow the motorbike down properly until he was around the corner in the alleyway where the restaurant kept its garbage. He leaned back as Rapunzel got off the seat and wiped herself down, removing the helmet.

"How's my hair?" She asked.

Hiccup made a face and the smiled awkwardly. "Erm... Well it could be a new style."

"Windswept? Bed head?" Rapunzel tried.

"More... Oh God Odin above you've become blonde Merida," Hiccup replied. 

Rapunzel groaned and tried running her fingers through her hair, giving up and opening her bag to find her hair brush. She began to make her way through it as painlessly as she could. Thankfully her hair wasn't as bad as Merida's so it didn't take too long. Hiccup had unzipped his jacket, rearranging his hoodie and jeans comfortably and then checking his prosthetic. Once Rapunzel had finished untangling her hair, she braided it quickly and tied it up.

"See, I don't know why you didn't do that in the first place," Hiccup said. 

"Call it an experiment,"

"Your experiment didn't work Punzie." He said with a smirk, unlatching his bag from the back of his motorbike before slinging it over his shoulders. 

"Well now I know," She replied leading him out of the alleyway and around the corner to the diner. Hiccup rolled his eyes, sighing, following her inside. It wasn't difficult to spot Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Of course not their real names, as far as Rapunzel was aware they were called Rosie and Thomas respectfully. But they had been dubbed Ruffnut and Tuffnut due to their excessive pranks on each other and trying to outbest each other. Currently they were head-butting each other across the table, whilst an unamused Astrid sat beside them looking at her nails.

"Oh thank the stars you're here," Astrid said addressing Hiccup as he sat down. "They've been annoying me all afternoon. I need a break. Hi Punzie."

"Hey," Rapunzel said, a little uncomfortable. 

"Alright lets get started," Hiccup said taking the calculas book that was sitting under Astrids arms and finding the French textbook instead. "Let's go over Monsieur Blanche's homework since that seems to be the thing that we least like."

"Wait," Ruffnut said, turning her head sharply towards Hiccup. "We're actually going to study?"

"We're not going to eat pie and get fat?" Tuffnut asked. #

Hiccup was staring at them as Astrid began to distribute pencils and working utensils. "What part of study group don't you get?"

"The study part," Ruffnut replied and her brother nodded in agreement. 

"You thought we were here for fun and cheesecake?" Hiccup frowned.

"I came for cheesecake too," Rapunzel said perking up slightly.

"So that's what, five cheesecakes?" came a new voice. Astrid glanced around at the waitress and pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, five cheesecakes and five soda," Hiccup said, not glancing around as he flicked open his text book. "Actually, I'll have a milkshake instead, strawberry if you have any."

"Oo, me too," Rapunzel said, perking up.

"And me," Astrid said.

"Now can we please study?" Hiccup asked as the waitress took their order and left them once again. He glanced down at his book and tapped his pencil for a moment. Astrid was looking at him curiously

"Not wanting a bad grade this semester are we Haddock?" Astrid teased. Hiccup looked up, narrowing his eyes into a scowl. 

"You're on very thin ice Hofferson," He said. 

"Well thankfully I have my own two feet to run off the ice."

"Oh," Hiccup said smirking and shaking his head. "That was below the belt."

"Technically it's below the knee," Tuffnut said interjecting. 

"Guys, play nice," Rapunzel said. 

"It's alright," Astrid said playfully. "Hiccy doesn't mind."

"Can we please do some of this in French so I feel like I'm actually doing something with my evening?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid cleared her throat and said in a very thick fake French accent. "Hiiccceee-upp dooosnot minde mesamee..."

"That's better," Hiccup said. "But I'm sure Monsieur Blanche will have a field day if he hears that in class."

"Let him," Ruffnut said, picking up the salt shaker and pouring some out onto the table. "Might liven up the place." Hiccup frowned and took the salt shaker from Ruffnut, putting it back in its proper place before taking a pinch of the grain with his finger tips and throwing it over his shoulder. Ruffnut let out a groan and hit her head against the table. "I'm bored."

"We haven't even started yet!" Astrid cried as the waitress returned with a tray full of food and drink for them. 

"No, but I was hoping for some serious fun tonight,"

"Learning is fun," Rapunzel said as she and Hiccup manouvered the food and drink around the table, trying not to spill any on their books. 

"Oh jeez, who brought the crazy blonde chick?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hey," Ruffnut looked up looking annoyed.

"Not you," Tuffnut said, kicking his sister under the table. 

"Play nice," Astrid said, picking up a fork and sticking it into her cheesecake. 

"You alright?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Rapunzel. "We can leave if you want to."

"Hiccup, that would be rude," Astrid said.

Hiccup looked back over and narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be rude if the lot of you stopped acting like you have enormous sticks up your asses."

"I put a stick up Tuffs ass once," Ruffnut said not really taking in what Hiccup was saying. The rest of them widened their eyes in shock whilst Hiccup just shook his head.

"She told me I'd get magic powers if I let her do it," Tuffnut said miserably.

"And with that," Hiccup said, closing his book. "I am done for the evening."

"Does that mean we don't need to study?" Ruffnut asked.

"Would you go away already?" Hiccup said. 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other before slamming each others heads against the tables in a mad dash to get out of the diner. Hiccup watched, raising his left eyebrow. "That was easy," He said.

Astrid had picked up their untouched cheesecakes and sodas, splitting it into three and delegating it between them all. She moved herself further up the seat and stretched her legs, Hiccup and Rapunzel copying her movements. The twins departure had let them spread their books further across the table and not feel so cramped. Rapunzel smiled nervously at Astrid as Hiccup opened his textbook again.

* * *

Jack and Merida appeared at the diner a little after 9pm as Astrid was in the middle of telling an embarrassing story about how Hiccup he was the best rider in the entire state of Minnesota but ended up sending himself and the horse he was riding flying and landing in the middle of a field of cows.

"Thanks Astrid," Hiccup said. "As if I don't have any embarrassing stories about you,"

Astrid paused, putting her finger to her chin in mock thought. "Nope, nothing you can say that will embarrass me."

"Oh yeah? What about that time you mistook rabbit droppings for raisins?" Hiccup said.

Astrid made a point of kicking his leg.

"OW WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh yeah," Merida said smirking slightly, twisting her bushy mane into a ponytail and leaning back on the seat. "Well did you know that Hiccup likes to go to the beach with a bottle of ketchup and hop out of the water,"

"That's not embarrassing," Jack said, tears running down his eyes. "That's just funny!"

"Thanks guys for rushing to my defence," Hiccup grunted.

"Hey, if it's any sort of comfort," Jack said. "Merida still sleeps with a teddy bear which she calls Mor'du."

"WE WERE NOT GOING TO MENTION THE BEAR JACK!"

"So?" Astrid said, raising an eyebrow. "I still sleep with a teddy bear."

"Okay," Jack said, pointing. "But did you carry it around with you until you were fifteen?"

Astrid burst out laughing and Merida frowned, folding her arms.

"Well Jack used to say potty instead of toliet until he was 14 years old," She snapped.

"Ooh, ooh," Rapunzel waved bringing the attention back to her. "Merida broke a porch swing and blamed a hurricane on it." 

"OI!" Merida said.

"Jack accidentally mixed up the recipe for meat-loaf and apple tart and we ended up with a meat-loaf slash apple tart mix." Hiccup said. "With both apple and meat."

"I can't read recipes, is that a crime?!"

"It tasted like feet!" Merida snorted.

"Why are we sharing embarrassing stories?" Jack frowned, slumping back his arms folded looking cross.

Rapunzel leaned forward and patted Jack's head. "We were just trying to be friendly," She teased.

"It could be worse," Hiccup said rubbing his knee scowling at Astrid. "You could have been kicked in the shin,"

"Oh please," Astrid said. "I barely touched you."

"To think Jack," Rapunzel said. "We could have told them that you like the nickname Frostbite."

If Jack didn't have such a pale face, Hiccup and Merida could have sworn he was blushing. However the pink tone that flushed his cheeks looked more like the natural pink of skin rather than an actual reaction to the embarrassing story.

"Oh and Hiccup used to wet the bed," Rapunzel grinned.

"And thank you for that," Hiccup said. 

"HICCUP!" Merida jumped up. "I wanna go on the motorbike!"

"You just got here, do you not want to study?"

"Pfft, no."

Hiccup sighed and moved across the seat pulling out his keys out of his jeans pocket and standing up. "Alright fine." 

"I don't need you to be there with me," She huffed taking the keys from him and playing with the little dragon pendant strung on a keyring. 

"Well," Hiccup said grabbing his bag and jacket, pulling both over his shoulders. "Since you don't actually have a license I kind of have to be." He took the keys back from her and sorted his hoodie and she pouted up at him.

"I'm bigger than you Haddock-"

"You were bigger than me," Hiccup corrected. 

Astrid put her hands together and batted her eyelids looking up at Hiccup, pouting her lips. "Can I have a go too Hiccup?" She said mockingly.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hiccup said sardonically. "Come on then," He gently nudged at Merida giving the rest of them a quick wave goodbye. Astrid sighed and scratched her forehead before getting up. 

"I best go too," She said. 

"I smell funny don't I?" Jack said.

"What?" Astrid frowned.

"Is it because I smell funny? Or perhaps Punzie? You know she hasn't washed today?" 

Rapunzel frowned. 

"No it's definitely the pungent smell of a white haired idiot in a blue sweatshirt," Astrid replied, stowing her books into her bag. 

"Hey," Jack said. "Don't say that about Punzie!"

"Goodbye Frostbite," And with that Astrid was gone. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Jack rolled his head, running his hands through his hair. 

"Just so you know," He said, lifting up a fork and helping himself to some cheesecake. "Frostbite is a fantastic nickname,"

"I beg to differ," Rapunzel replied, putting the straw of her soda to her lips, her cheeks flaming with red pigments. 

Jack was shaking his head. "You have no soul."

Rapunzel made a face at him before leaning back. "So, Monsieur Blanche's homework..."

Jack let out a moan. "You mean I have to study?"

"If you want to graduate, then yeah," She replied, opening her discarded text book and flicking through the pages. "You can't get by on good looks and charm alone."

Jack studied her for a moment and then smirked. "You watch me." He said.

"I'd rather not watch a smoking collided car," She said sweetly. 

"That was a burn and a half."

"Apply some ice, Frostbite,"

 

 

 

 


	4. Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual since I had troubles with the word document.  
> However here it is.   
> This sets up a lot of plot points for later chapters.  
> Enjoy

"Haddock, you are a miracle worker." 

Hiccup looked up from his pudding and narrowed his eyes. "Okay," He said eyeing Jack suspiciously, having not received a compliment from the blond in nearly three years, not unless you count Jack wanting something from him. "What have I done...? This time?" He added quickly.

"I said you're a miracle worker," Jack said dropping down beside Merida who was flicking bits of her potato salad at the centre of the table using her fork. "Do I need a reason to be sincere?"

"Yes," Merida said, sticking out her tongue, readying her aim across the table towards Hiccup's untouched mac'n'cheese.

Jack glared at Merida before shaking his head. "I just think you're a miracle worker," He said addressing Hiccup again.

"Oh," Hiccup looked strangely smug. It didn't look right on his face and Jack quickly cut him down. "Aren't I?"

"Enough Haddock," He said. "I said you were a miracle worker, not Jesus."

Hiccup relaxed and smirked before picking up his fork, tossing out bits of potato salad. "What did I do?" He asked. "Now I'm curious."

"That Shakespeare piece that you helped me out with the other day," Jack said, plucking the fork from Merida and putting it to one side, not wanting to get any of the potato salad in his own lunch. The red head grabbed it back and began to stick it into Jack's side with a little force. He seemed to be able to ignore it for the most part. "Earned me extra credits in English,"

Hiccup pulled a smug grin and Rapunzel appeared, looking distressed - probably another art project she needed to finish that hadn't gotten there yet. "Oh no," She said, dropping her tray and pulling her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. "Hiccup's got his smug on. Who did it?" She glared around angrily at the table, pushing her tray further onto the table and dropping one of her bags on the empty seats.

"I can't have an ego?" Hiccup asked, raising his hands in annoyance, his thick brows furrowing. 

"No," Merida replied as she began to ping the food across the table again. "You with an ego is dangerous. You could take over the White House and we'd be doomed."

"I'd make an excellent president, just F.Y.I." Hiccup replied looking over at Rapunzel who gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Quick, someone throw something at him," Jack said throwing bits of napkin at him. 

"You okay Punzie?" Merida asked as Jack and Hiccup squabbled. Rapunzel was staring down at her cell phone, pursing her lips. She nodded for a minute, continuing to stare. Jack and Hiccup noticed this and turned their attention away from bickering to look around. She noticed and stowed her cell phone back into her purse. 

"It's okay," She said. "It's just mom,"

"Ah," Merida said, giving a small frown. "What does the old hag want?"

"Don't call her that," Rapunzel said getting defensive. 

"I wouldn't call her it if she wasn't," Merida replied shortly.

"She's going away this weekend," Rapunzel said. "Business conference. I'm not sure..." She sighed and looked over at her friends. None of them exactly knew what Gothel did for a living. Merida's father was the landlord of a small estate and worked as manager for a localized law firm, whilst Jack's family were consisting of a rag tag bunch of toy makers, confectioners and dentists and Hiccup's owned small plots of land and animals and took part in engineering. Gothel earned a handsome wage for whatever she did, since she could afford to keep Rapunzel in the best taste of clothes and have her supplied with expensive art equipment.

"Want us to come around?" Hiccup asked, reaching forward and picking up the apple that Merida had completely disregarded. Rare occasions such as these meant that Rapunzel got to have the others over for as long as she liked without limitations or her curfew set in. She glanced over at Merida and blinked up at her.

"I could use a girly night in," She said.

Merida groaned. Girly nights in usually ended up with her having flowers pinned to her hair and layers of make-up applied to her face. But she saw how much it meant to her friend and nodded. 

"Great," Hiccup said, clapping his hands together. "Girly night in. Sorry Jack," He threw a smile to his best friend who kicked him under the table. "OW! I WAS JOKING! ODINS SECRET SON OF A BEAR TROLL!"

Rapunzel and Merida fell about laughing at Hiccup's more than unusual curse. He had a habit of coming out with odd phrases. 

"Sorry guys," Rapunzel flushed. "Just I can't risk you being there and she's comes home unannounced. You remember what happened last time."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"S'all good," Hiccup grinned, rubbing his knee. "I'll be likely throwing up in a bucket on Saturday anyway if they give me that medication again."

"I'll be likely holding his hair as he throws up," Jack said.

"Thanks man," Hiccup said.

"Oh, I'm only doing it so I can get a shot of your version of gameplays on the X Box," He said, before looking back at Merida and Rapunzel. "Mine suck, enormously."

"Knew there was an ulterior motive," Hiccup sighed. 

"You get the snacks," Rapunzel said. "I'll bring the DVD's and beauty stuff,"

"If you straighten her hair," Jack said opening his potato chips and taking out a handful so he could rest them on his tray. "I want photo's,"

"You're not straightening my hair," Merida said.

"I'll give you Toothless," Jack said.

"Hey!" 

"Mm, deal," Rapunzel said leaning forward and shaking his hand.

"Just so you know," Hiccup said, turning his half eaten apple in his hand. "Toothless likes to go walkies at 5am every day,"

"Toothless loves me," Rapunzel replied opening her tub of ice cream and taking a spoonful. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that,"

"I thought he loved me too," Hiccup replied. "Apparently not,"

"Oh don't be such a misery guts," Jack said.

"You try containing that dog and then we'll see who's a misery guts," the other boy said. "You have Pascal, I don't see why you want Toothless as well!"

"Pascal and Toothless don't get on Punzie," Merida said, tilting her head, her locks of hair spilling to one side. Sighing, defeatedly, she pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Rapunzel pouted for a milisecond and frowned.

"Hiccup," She drawled. "Can I keep Toothless at the Ranch?"

"I suppose," Hiccup replied with a smirk. "Just tell me I'm the greatest."

"Oh deflate the ego or you're going to fall over," Merida said.

* * *

"MY RIGHT JACK MY RIGHT!" Merida shouted, hitting the controls angrily with her thumb. Jack was already on it, blasting every alien he could see with some force. "DAMMNIT JACK YOU SUCK AT THIS!"

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled, not really paying attention as he tried to battle off the forces of evil. Merida stuck out her tongue in concentration as she leaned further forward. 

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"You're really violent," 

"Jack, sweetie," Merida said, not talking her eyes off the TV screen. "If you're not careful, I'll stick an arrow through your throat."

"Charming," Jack grunted, leaning forward. "You should be more of a lady,"

"I'll be a lady when I get married to Prince Harry," Merida said turning her controller sharply as if to influence her characters movements. He was taken back by the sudden mention of Princes. Merida was not a girly-girl. Not that she resented those types of girls, but she was rather more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt than the dresses Rapunzel wore. And as far as Jack knew, she despised Princess movies.

Jack let out a hollow laugh and Merida glanced over at him. Initially she had only come over to Jack's house to get a piece of calculus done for tomorrows class, but one thing had led to the other and now they were sitting cross legged on Jack's bedroom floor playing with the games console - their homework discarded on the floor, still open at the pages. Jack's room was small, but it suited him. He never stayed inside if he could help it and if he did it was usually spent with North and his friends. One of the defining features in Jack's room was the blue ice theme. Probably why he liked being called Frostbite, Merida presumed. 

Aside from his closet and bed, Jack only had a TV. But there was something that he had that he took particular pride over. At one side of his room was a large globe. Antique and aging, something that used to belong in the inside of a merchants ship 300 years ago. North bought it for his adopted son when Jack was very small after he had expressed some interest in travelling. 

Right now, it seemed to be Jack's only ambition in life.

Merida reached down and grabbed a cookie from the plate that North had brought in earlier. "I could marry him," She said defiantly. "I'm smart, I'm funny, I'm a British Citizen and descended from a mighty Scottish clan, I'd be a perfect princess."

"A princess? Wouldn't you be better off a Lord or something?" He asked teasing her slightly.

"They're called Lairds," Merida narrowed her eyes and nudged Jack playfully. "And as a matter of fact, I'd make a fantastic Princess," She said defiantly. "I'd be proper and curteous and polite and wear sparkly dresses all the time."

"No you wouldn't," Jack replied.

"Okay, maybe not the dresses," She paused and hit a few buttons before glancing around. "Are you saying that I would make a terrible princess?"

Jack sniggered. "Well, Hiccup's got more of a chance of being a princess than you do." Merida shoved him playfully, forcing him to the ground and grabbing the last cookie on the plate. "HEY!"

Merida shrugged, giggling before turning her attention back to the screen. 

"Still bitter about Prince William aren't you?"

"When he realizes his mistake, he'll come to me and then it'll all be good," Merida said proudly.

"This sounds a lot like treason," Jack said.

"I'm sure you can't go to jail for wanting to marry someone."

"No, but I'm sure they can chop off your head,"

"They can't do that," Merida replied stiffly. 

"It's the way they handled it for many years," Jack replied, leaning back lazily with his controller. "It's the British way,"

"I'm not British," Merida said fiercely.

"You just said-"

"I'm Scottish," Her brogue suddenly out in full force. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay Scottish would-be princess," He said. "Are you going to sit and help me boost my scores against Haddock?"

Merida slumped beside him and sighed. "You suck at games," She said. 

"Shut up," Jack said pushing her away. 

"You should come to Scotland. We get you to throw cabers as far as you can," Merida said proudly. "And sheafs,"

"What on earth is a caber and a sheaf?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"A caber's like a huge log," Merida demonstrated how it was held by knotting her fingers together to create a ledge and motioned hoisting an imaginary log as far as she could, whilst Jack watched on completely bemused. "And a sheaf - well we had to change it from sheep to bails of hay after the 1900's,"

"You used to throw sheep?"

"Well, not me personally." Merida said shifting uncomfortably. "But my dad used to do it,"

"You're really laying into the Scottish side of you tonight aren't you?"

"Aye," Merida said.

"Oh here we go."

"FOR I AM A PROOD DUNBROCH!" She got up and thrust her hand into the air as if she was holding a sword.

"Okay DunBroch," Jack said, pulling her back down. 

"I think it would be great if you came to Scotland," She said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Jack sighed, not really wanting to take the bite, but since she had left him no choice he went for it anyway. "Why would I come to-" He stopped, a penny dropping with a nasty twang. "You're not moving back to Scotland are you?"

Merida's face fell suddenly. She sat right back down and picked up the controller. "C'mon Jack, if you want to beat Hiccup, you have to-"

"DunBroch-"

"-Play a little more."

"Merida,"

She turned to look at him, face flushed bright red. Jack reached out and touched her cheek carefully. He naturally had very cold hands so he knew it would be soothing. She pulled away and sighed. "Mum thinks it would be a good idea," She said. "I don't know though. I mean, I miss home. Miss Edinburgh a lot. But I don't know if I'd be happy going back."

"Don't go," Jack said almost a whimper. Merida stared at him, confused and then he cleared his throat and said it again in a much manlier voice. 

She sighed and picked her controller up and began to blast at the aliens. "Cover my exit man," She said. Jack turned back to the screen as she began hitting buttons, getting bored on lone missions. With some difficulty, she pulled her headset over her head and went searching for Hiccup who in all likelihood would be on.

 _"I thought you were meant to be studying,"_ Rang his dulcet tones over the interface as Jack slipped on his own headset, still reeling from the idea that Merida could be leaving.

"Studying is for wimps and losers," Merida laughed. 

_"I'll let Punzie know you said that,"_

"You're threats mean nothing to me!" Merida cackled, moving forward toward the screen.

_"Oh yeah?"_

There was a loud explosion from the speaker and Merida's jaw dropped to the floor. Hiccup had used one of his blasters to hit Merida's character and kill her stone dead without so much as a chance to be revived. Merida pulled off her headset and gaped wordless at the screen. Jack pursed his lips trying not to burst out laughing at her expression.

_"HADDOCK OUT!"_

 


	5. Growing Pains

"I hive nae a clue fit I'm deeing." Merida said scowling angrily at her work. She made a rough scribble with a pencil on the canvas before deciding against it and moving to find some extra paint to cover up her mistake. Rapunzel peeked around from her own work and pursed her lips at her friends attempt to make the thing she was drawing look remotely like a vase full of flowers.

"Try using a smaller brush," She suggested.

Merida fumed and picked up the tiniest of the brushes holding it out to Rapunzel. "This one?"

"That's too small,"

"That's too small," She repeated sighing and reaching for the one next to it. "What about this one?"

Rapunzel shook her head and then reached over picking one up from her paint box. "Here, try that one."

Plucking the brush from her friend, Merida gently thumbed the bristles before dabbing it in water and drying it with a paper towel. Once it was done, she leaned forward and loaded it with paint.

"You might want to mix the color first," Rapunzel said before Merida could even put the brush to the canvas. "That blue is too heavy,"

She cleared her throat and dabbed the paint off of the brush onto the board she was using as a mixing palette and added a lighter tone. Once done she began to lean forward again, reading herself to add a stroke.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, Merida threw one of her dry paintbrushes at the blonde. "I don't want to hear it," She told her very clearly.

"But I was just about to say-"

"Punzie, as much as I love you and all, please don't." Merida said flatly, glancing over.

Rapunzel gave a soft smile and leaned back, running her hands through her hair. As always, when she painted, she usually got too involved. Hence, her hands, right up to to her elbows, were usually covered in different paints. Had she not been wearing a rolled up plaid red shirt, the likelihood that the dark purples and blues and greens would have travelled up past her elbows. Rapunzel had a nasty habit of tucking still wet paintbrushes into her hair, so bits of loose ends would be caught, dying in tones too. Sometimes she would stop and pause and wonder at her work, pressing her messy hands against her face, so on occasion it wasn't unusual to see her with dabs of paint around her mouth and on her chin and cheeks. She didn't mind so long as no one called her names about it.

Merida and Jack made sure no one called her names over it. 

After a second of trying to get the angle of the flower onto the canvas, Merida leaned back, pleased with the progress she had made so far. Art class was easily her worst subject, whereas Rapunzel excelled in it. Well, Rapunzel excelled in everything, but that was partly due to the strict curfew her mother had in place, only allowing her out for study dates. Rapunzel mostly stayed at home during weekends and just studied, keeping herself to herself and not causing any trouble.

Had Merida been forced to do this, she would have marched out and practically walked back to Scotland to escape her parents. 

The redhead admired her friends strength and resilience. But she knew that Rapunzel was naturally very rebellious in certain ways. For instance, she never really bothered adhering to her mothers booklist when visiting the library, nor did she care when she spent money willingly on packages through the mail. Gothel worked away a lot and left Rapunzel to her own devices. 

Rapunzel was adaptive. She used her mothers protectiveness to her own gain. Couldn't go outside to meet her friends? Sneak her friends into her apartment through the fire-escape. Couldn't use the internet to access something important? Get Hiccup to link up a live feed from his laptop to her TV and get him to search it for her - this happened a few times and Merida was impressed at both her friends ingenuity. Was grounded and not allowed out for the night? Four-way Skype call.

"Where's Hiccup and Jack?" Rapunzel asked, peaking around her canvas.

Merida frowned, but opened her mouth as she was about to answer. Pointing slightly in a vague direction, she turned around in her stool and grabbed her hoodie from the ground looking in the pockets for her cell phone. 

"I got a text from Jack, saying something about emergency," She said. "But it was at half six and I hadn't had my coffee..."

"Miss DunBroch, could we please put the cell phone away?" called the teacher from the other side of the class. Merida pocketed it quickly as the class bell rang. Students began to line up to put their paintings at the back of the classroom. She picked up her own and Rapunzels dragging them back away and rearranging the desks as Rapunzel went to clear herself up in the nearby sink. 

"Well, Hic's got his hospital appointment today," Rapunzel said as Merida joined her in washing up. 

"Yeah, but Stoick's meant to be taking him, right?" She replied, frowning slightly as Rapunzel began to scrub away at the paint that had travelled up her slender porcelain arms.

"Mr Haddock went on a hunting trip,"

Merida dipped her head, confused before remembering that Rapunzel never referred to Hiccup's dad as Stoick. "Of course he did," She said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm assuming Gobber wemt along with him..."

"That's what I've been told."

"So, he's not back?"

Rapunzel shrugged, not knowing how to respond. Normally she never had a bad word to say against anyone, but the exception could be made for Stoick "The Vast" Haddock and his tendancy to forget that he actually had a son. He wasn't a bad father, per se. Not like Gothel. But at times Rapunzel did wonder if she would prefer to have Gothel's overprotectiveness against Stoicks lack of interest.

"Do you suppose Hiccup got Jack to take him?" Rapunzel asked, wiping herself down with a few paper towels before flinging them into the garbage bin and wandering over to collect her things as Merida finished up washing the paint pots and brushes.

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but why didn't he ask me? I mean, I live closer to him than Jack."

"Maybe he didn't want to puke in your car again," Rapunzel suggested, picking up her cardigan and knotting the sleeves around her shoulders to create a wrap for herself. Merida made a face as she followed her friend towards her things. They grabbed their bags and began to move out of the classroom and down the stairs into the main corridor so they could go fetch their books for English class.

Merida frowned and then sighed, remembering the last appointment Hiccup had. Despite her forgiving him over it, she knew he had a hard time just accepting that he vomited. She rather wished he'd get over himself and let them just get back to normal. "I'll give him a call." She said pulling out her cell phone out again as she followed Rapunzel towards their lockers. Rapunzel opened hers and glanced at the books she would need before giving a soft exasperated breath. 

She looked up at Merida who was leaning against the lockers with her cell phone pressed against her ear. "He's not answering," She said rolling her head towards Rapunzel.

"We're going to be late for English," Rapunzel said, getting concerned.

Merida clicked off her phone, pocketing it into her bag before turning and opening her locker. "Do we need Shakespeare or Plath today?"

"Take both," Rapunzel replied, stowing away her sketch books 

"But I'm already carrying chemistry,"

"Why? Mrs Baxton is away this week at a science convention, we're doing worksheets,"

"Oh," Merida looked annoyed for a moment then shrugged, exchanging her books around before slinging her bag around her shoulders. "We have a free after lunch, why don't we go up the hospital,"

Rapunzel looked nervous then nodded. The idea of her going off campus when still school hours made her a little worried. "Okay, after lunch."

"Now the homework we were meant to due for English...?"

"Merida!"

"I forgot!"

Rapunzel pursed her lips and Merida blushed.

"Okay, Jack and I played Call of Duty instead of actually studying,"

Rapunzel sighed knowingly, shaking her head.

"It was Jack's fault," Merida replied stubbornly. "He sucks at games so we had to boost his scores."

"Are you saying if Jack was actually good at the games, you'd study?" Rapunzel asked as they made their way up the stairs towards their English classroom. 

Merida frowned, thinking for a moment that it was a trick question. "Yeah," She said with some confidence after the moment had passed. 

"Okay," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. 

"I personally blame Hiccup,"

"Of course you do," Rapunzel laughed as she opened the door to the classroom. 

* * *

Jack had been in the middle of an argument with Aster when he got the text. The funny thing about North was that he felt the need to have those who he considered his family around for every meal. Well, almost every. He made exceptions for Jack and Sandy, what with one having a tenacious free spirit and the other working constantly, respectively. Breakfasts were not exempt from North's want to have them together. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, since the breakfasts were incredibly well put together, with samples of food from every single continent. 

"I am not a freaking bunny!" Aster shouted grabbing the butter knife and thrusting it in the air forcefully in a threatening manner. Sandy sighed and took the knife from

"I never said you were a bunny!" Jack laughed. "I  _compared_ you to the easter bunny. Doesn't mean you are! Though, your names are very similar."

"NORTH CONTROL YOUR KID!"

"Why?" North asked. "It's too funny."

Aster looked like he was going to explode. Jack laughed some more, jumping around the room. Sandy looked amused but apathetic to Aster. He patted the other man's arm, offering a little support whilst Jack celebrated. A buzz against his stomach alerted him that someone was trying to reach him. Digging into his hoodie pocket, he found his cell phone and tapped at it. With a small frown Jack sat down next to Tooth who was currently drinking a fresh cup of tea and watching some cooking program. 

"I have to go." He said suddenly.

North frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Erm," Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Hiccup's dad isn't at home and there's no one to take him to the hospital."

"Is he sick?" Tooth perked up.

Jack frowned. Hiccup's prosthetic was pretty much unknown to anyone that was outside his friends and family. Hiccup didn't want to disclose the fact that there was a bit of him missing in case they started treating him differently. Gothel only knew because she watched him like a hawk and noticed the tiny limp, demanding to be told immediately, fearing that he had a knife or something attached to his knee cap. Boy, was she surprised when he took off his foot and gave it to her. 

"Surely he can just take his motorbike," North said, putting his hands to his hips. "You really don't need to take a day off school when he can get there on his own..."

Jack sighed. His friends stubborn attitude towards everything he did had made things that would normally be simple extremely difficult to execute. Jack looked back at his cell phone before tapping in a reply to say that he was on his way. "No," He said. "You're right. I'm going to school, don't worry." He grabbed his keys from the shelf and his rucksack before running out of the house and jumping into his car. 

Clicking the key into the slot, he turned it sharply. The engine started before dying completely and Jack cursed. "OH COME ON!" He tried again and again before the engine properly started and he began to back out of the drive. He nearly hit Aster's truck as he did so, cringing slightly. With a little force, he hit the gas and began to race down the streets out of the town and out towards Hiccup's ranch. 

Normally Jack didn't care much for driving. He drove when he needed to, but otherwise found it exhausting and boring. Especially if he was stuck in traffic. Jack preferred walking usually, despite the distance that he'd have to travel. It gave him more time to be with his thoughts and if needed cause havoc here and there. In winter this meant throwing snowballs, but the spring and summer months it was a little difficult for him. 

Whilst North had bought him a car when he was sixteen, Jack found himself driving it very rarely. North himself had a large red car which he took great pride in. Aster usually made quips about it being the worst looking thing he had ever seen and how it would be more appropriate in a monster truck rally than an actual highway. Since Jack drove so little, he was constantly unaware of how much gas he had in the tank, so it came as no shock really when he had to pull over and get some. That said, he was thankful for it, since he could pick up some food and magazines from the service station to keep himself amused whilst Hiccup was getting checked up on.

Last time Hic was at the doctors office, they injected him with pain relief that made him dizzy and throw up in Merida's car. Oh yes, this wasn't the first time that Stoick had left his son to make his way to the hospital himself. Jack wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing his friend in pain again, but it came part in parcel with him being an amputee. On the whole, Hiccup could manage and generally seemed like a healthy normal boy. Hiccup always remained steady to the fact that his stump didn't hurt as much as it just ached or itched.

Jack pulled up outside the ranch, unbuckling himself from the seat and jumping out. Toothless was right at his ankles, nipping at him playfully.

"Hey boy," Jack said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his bag of animal crackers - which he had hoped to eat himself - and opened it, finding one for Toothless to munch at. "Where's Hiccup?" 

Toothless yelped and jumped, nearly tripping over as he ran towards the porch where Hiccup was sitting with his head in his hands and his elbows against his knees looking a little bored and frustrated. 

"Hey Haddock," Jack said walking over and leaning against the pillar of the porch.

"Thanks for coming," Hiccup grunted. 

"So, Stoick not here?"

Hiccup shook his head, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. "Sorry about this,"

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about?" He cried. "That's what friends are for! Which, mentioning it, where's Astrid? I thought she would have been your first point of call?"

"She was busy," He said. 

"And Merida?"

"I didn't want to disturb her before she had her coffee. Besides, I don't want to puke in her car again."

"Another note," Jack said raising his finger in warning. "Puke in my car, I get your computer,"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow and then made a face of understandment. "Yeah, sure." He said.

Jack sighed and shook his head, taking the bag from Hiccup and leading him over to the car. He weighed it in his hand then opened it and was a little taken aback from what he saw, not expecting to see Hiccup's second prosthetic and a lot of pill bottles. Hiccup took the bag back and flung it into the car without much thought. Toothless nipped at their heels as Hiccup got into the passenger seat. "Down boy," He said. "No you can't come with us."

Toothless began to emit his soft whine of protest. Jack glanced at the dog who bounced around after his master and sighed. "FINE!" He said opening the back door. "You can come. But not into the hospital. And if you take a dump. you're eating it for lunch." Toothless yelped excitedly and jumped in, almost forgetting that he too didn't have all his limbs. The dog stumbled on the seat for a moment before sitting behind Hiccup, wagging his tail and panting. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out a treat, placing it on Toothless' nose. The dog went very still and quiet before letting the treat drop and catching it in his mouth. 

Jack rolled his eyes and buckled himself into the drivers seat before clicking on the ignition. 

"Jack-"

"I get it you're grateful," Jack interjected as the engine roared into life. As he tried to descend down the hill and back onto the main road there was an odd noise coming from underneath the car. 

"No, you-"

"I am the greatest friend ever, I know,"

"Jack, I think-"

"I know, I know Hiccup," Jack put his hand on his friends shoulder and Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.

"Jack-"

"WHAT?!"

"You've left the handbrake on," Hiccup pointed out smirking slightly. Toothless made a whine and looked at Jack with his ears alert. Jack pursed his lips.

"Shut up." Jack muttered, pulling hard on the handbrake. "I don't drive that often."

"I noticed," Hiccup replied pressing his head against the window. Jack caught glimpse and sighed, shaking his head.

"Why do you have two feet?" Jack asked.

Hiccup blinked and looked over. "I could ask the same question to you, don't be so rude!"

"No I mean why two-"

"Relax," Hiccup said giving another treat to Toothless. "I have one for regular wear and tear and one for exercising. Honestly Jack, 4 years and you never bothered to ask?"

"Wear and tear?"

"This dumb animal likes to munch on fake legs. Not including his own," Hiccup said as Toothless pushed his nose further into his shoulder looking for more treats. Toothless gave a lopsided grin before moving around the back of the car.

* * *

"Right," Rapunzel said holding out her arms either side of her in front of Jack and Merida. The white haired boy glanced over at the red head who looked dead set, staring in front of her. He then glanced over at Hiccup, who was leaning forward. "Three, two, one..." Rapunzel paused before letting her arms drop and shouting "GO!"

Jack span the wheels of the wheelchair he was using. pushing it as far as he could down the empty corridor. Merida was hot on his heels yelling after him. Jack looked to his other side, seeing Hiccup was too closing the gap. 

"OH DRAGON BALLS!" Hiccup cursed and Jack turned to see that he had swerved to let a patient out of the way. The wheelchair he was piloting lost control and went sideways into a skid down the corridor until Hiccup managed to stop it with his hands. "SORRY!"

Merida and Jack were in for neck and neck, racing down the corridor as fast as they could. Merida was in the lead now but completely forgot her balance and skidded. Jack raised his hands crossing the finishing line - made up of a piece of ribbon Rapunzel had tied to an oxygen tank at the end of the corridor. 

"I AM THE GREATEST EVER!" Jack yelled. Merida rolled up behind him and kicked the wheelchair he was in. He turned and balanced on the back of the wheelchair, lifting the two front wheels off of the ground. "Do you really want a fight with me?" He asked. "I'm the greatest,"

"Aye well, could you do this?" Merida tilted the wheelchair to lift from the ground and then rested it on one wheel. For a moment it seemed like she was going to do the trick well, but the wheelchair decided against it and collapsed under her, making her fall to the ground.

Jack snorted. "No, because I'm the greatest."

Merida cursed him as she picked the wheelchair up and sat down, folding her arms. Hiccup wheeled up towards them, Rapunzel sitting on his lap. 

"Also," Jack turned to Hiccup, still with two wheels not touching the ground. "Dragon balls?"

Hiccup made an unresounding noise, giving a shrug as Rapunzel jumped off. "It seemed like the most apt thing to say at the time."

"Use it more," Jack informed him. "It's funny as anything else you come out with."

"Oh stop showing off," Merida snapped as Jack did an impressive turn on the wheelchair. He raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not," He said. "I'm just playing,"

Merida grunted in return as Rapunzel returned from getting her ribbon. She pushed Jack down, making all four wheels it the hospital floor with a small bang. He glanced up at her pulling a face before sighing slightly as she sat on his lap and pulled her hair out of her way into a bun.

"Punzie," Jack said. "Why can't you get a hair cut?"

"Because," Rapunzel shrugged.

Merida scowled, wheeling up beside Hiccup. "That's not an answer Punzie," She said. 

"Yes it is." She replied stubbornly. 

"Don't you guys need to get back to school?" Jack asked, deciding that this was a conversation he'd rather save for another day. Merida and Rapunzel shared a look before the redhead rounded on Jack.

"Oh yeah? Why aren't you at school?"

"Well I can't just leave Haddock here alone. Besides I have Toothless in the car and I doubt the Principal would appreciate him as much as you regard the dog as a cutie." Jack snipped. 

"Yeah, but we're better aesthetically," Rapunzel pointed out and Merida pulled a pose, nearly knocking Hiccup in the face. "If Hiccup is given nauseating medication, at least our faces won't make him sick."

"You won't Punzie," Jack shrugged. "But Merida might."

"Frost I will sit on you,"

"Too bad," jack nodded towards Rapunzel. "She beat you to it."

"But I'm light as a feather." Rapunzel said sweetly. "No meat on my bones-"

"Are you calling me fat?" Merida asked.

"Are you calling her fat?" Jack asked.

"No," Rapunzel said pointedly. "I'm calling her muscular. There is a difference."

"Uh-huh," Merida pursed her lips.

"Wow, hospitals make you guys odd," Hiccup observed, rubbing his chin with thought. Merida rolled around to him and kicked his chair playfully, sending him moving a couple of inches. He pushed the wheels back and forward playfully. "Maybe it's the lack of sunlight."

"Maybe it's the lack of brain cells," Merida grunted.

Hiccup tilted his head and shrugged. "Maybe that too," He said then grinning. 

"We've been waiting for ages," Rapunzel said getting worried very suddenly. "Shouldn't you have been seen by now?"

"Day long appointment," Hiccup reminded her. "Currently waiting for the physiotherapist to finish with his last client. They also went to find a form for a new leg."

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Merida asked.

"Toothless is the problem," Jack informed them.

"But he's such a sweet little thing," Rapunzel clasped her hands together. "What could he possibly have done?"

Hiccup didn't let her finish. He leaned down and rolled up from the bottom of his left jean leg up past his knee. "Look!" 

The plastic was mottled with bite marks. It was a surprise that the thing still functioned as it did. Rapunzel and Merida raised their eyebrows in surprise. 

"You need to get him a toy or something," Rapunzel suggested.

"I did. Apparently my leg tastes better." Hiccup replied with a sigh, rolling his jean leg back down and swiping some dirt off his knee. "Also, apparently I'm getting too tall."

Jack snorted. "No you're not."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Frostbite," He said sarcastically. "Stand up and I'll prove it."

Jack suddenly looked nervous. He stayed very still. "I'm good."

"Oh no," Hiccup shook his head, pushing himself out of the wheelchair. "Come on, stand up and I'll prove it like you asked."

"I can't Punzie-" Jack started but Rapunzel jumped off and went to sit on Merida's lap instead. Merida wrapped her arms around her friends waist and looked at Jack, who mumbled incoherently before getting up. He stood and frowned. Hiccup was not taller than him per se, but certainly taller after his growth spurt in the last few months. And now that they properly looked, they could see that he did need one since he was leaning far much to the left.

Jack mumbled. "I'm still taller than you,"

Hiccup climbed back onto his chair. "Don't care. You can no longer refer to me in situations as 'Small Fish',"

Jack just grumbled. After a moment of laughing at him, Hiccup was finally called into one of the rooms by a nurse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Scottish terminology
> 
> /deeing - doing  
> /fit - what  
> /hive - (pronounced as hiff, rhymes with gif) have


	6. Knight in Shining Tin Foil

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your golden hair!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and pulled herself off of her bed walking towards her window. Tugging her hair back so it wouldn't get caught on the latch, she pulled the blinds up and peered out to see Eugene Fitzherbert standing on the fire-escape, clinging to the wall, looking terrified.

"Or, you know," He gulped looking at the traffic moving below him before clinging back onto the wall again, closing his eyes. "Open the window,"

"I thought we agreed not to climb the fire-escape," She teased.

"Yeah, well, obviously I didn't listen," Eugene replied. "You going to let me in?"

"It's your own fault for climbing it," She said, crossing her arms and sitting on the cabinet that resided underneath her window, looking out. "You know you get vertigo."

"Yeah, yeah," Eugene said. "You going to let me in or do I need to call your mom and let her know you're letting strange boys into your room?"

"Well that would be kind of redundant since you're a strange boy trying to get into my room," She pointed out.

Eugene pulled a face. "I'm going to barf."

"Alright, alright," Rapunzel opened her window and cleared a space from under it, moving her small toys and collectables, so Eugene could climb in. Once inside, he gave her a tight warm hug, which always felt good because he was taller and when he hugged her, he sort of wrapped his arms around her protectively. Rapunzel sighed, pulling back from him and sitting down on her bed, pulling her legs up underneath her skirt. Eugene went through his usual routine of looking around the room, tapping the glass to Pascal's tank with an amused expression on his face. The chamelon didn't care much for Eugene and nor did Eugene for it since the first time he had spent a night in Rapunzel's room he had woken up with the lizards tongue in his ear.

"So, how's college?" She asked, excited to hear of his adventures and misadventures. He had a lot more of the latter than he did the former, but Rapunzel was always ceased to be amazed by some of the thngs he did. And how he was still alive after most of them.

"Same old, same old," Eugene shrugged, reaching into his bag and pulling out two paper bags. "I brought burgers."

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You know I'm vegetarian."

"Ah!" Eugene held the paper bag in his left hand higher than the other. "But I got you a veggie burger."

Rapunzel let her shoulders drop and her lips formed a huge smile. Eugene opened his paper bag and walked over to her, kicking off his boots and lying on her immaculate bed. Rapunzel took her burger from him and toyed with the wrapping for a moment.

"So what have you done?" She asked looking up at him. 

"This week I successfully made my way into an art show, despite not having an invitation," Eugene said proudly. "I took a few photos for you regarding some of the exhibits, I know how you like that stuff," He handed her a bunch of photos tied together in string. She took them excitedly before standing on her bed and cushions, pining them to the wall space - or rather what little there was left of it since she had so many photos - above her head board. She looked at them all with glittering eyes and smiled before dropping down near Eugene and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Though," He said. "I wasn't too sure about this one," He handed her an extra photo of what appeared to be just garbage. Rapunzel frowned. 

"What is it meant to be?" She asked.

"I don't think it's meant to be anything," Eugene replied. "I think the artist was just looking to exploit the community."

"Oh," Rapunzel looked disappointed. Mostly because no one in the art community had respect for each other anymore. There were those who truly loved what they were doing and used it as a form of self-expression, but it was all money. Nothing more. She let the picture of the garbage fall into her trashcan. Eugene watched her with sad eyes before reaching out and stroking her arm.

"How'd you get in?" Rapunzel asked. 

"Oh, on nearly every guest list over three hundred attendees, there's bound to be a John, Jon, Johnny, Smith." Eugene replied. "I took my chances, turned up in my friend's Tux and lucky for me, there was a CEO named Jonathon Smith who was scheduled to arrive."

"Did you get caught?" She asked, eyes wide.

Eugene thought for a moment. "No," He said. "It would make my tale more thrilling and you more attracted to me, but, no. He never turned up. Not interested I think. But I did make an impression. A lot of people will be calling up his company with angry complaints come Monday morning."

"Eugene," Rapunzel shook her head.

"I also got you this from the gift shop," He said, pulling out a small replica sculpture of the Venus de Milo. Rapunzel took it from him and stood up, adding it to her collection by the window. She looked at it proudly before sitting back down and curling herself around him. 

"How's Gothel treating you?" Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"She's..."

"Insane? Bonkers? Completely mad?"

"I thought we agreed that we would refer to her as protective," Rapunzel frowned. 

Eugene shrugged. "There's a difference between protective and controlling Punzie. I hate to say it but Gothel takes the negative side of the stick."

The door clicked open and Eugene jumped off of the bed running over to the curtains trying to hide himself from view. Rapunzel seemed rather calm. Apparently she had reason to since it wasn't Gothel who entered, but Merida. 

"Punzie, how long as your hot water been making gargle noises?" Merida asked. She stopped dead and saw the impression of Eugene. She breathed loudly out of her nostrils and put her hands on her hips. "So," she said. "Do we just randomly hide guys in our rooms and not tell your friends about it?"

"Oh," Eugene stumbled out of his hiding place looking sheepish. "It's you,"

"What do you mean, 'its you'?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"Well I thought it was Gothel."

"Please," Merida said. "Gothel would at least knock." 

"She's got a point," Rapunzel said looking over to Eugene with a slight smile.

"Punzie, what is he doing here?" Merida asked. Eugene and Merida had a somewhat tempestous relationship. They neither liked nor hated each other, but were rather indifferent. Rapunzel had met Eugene in Sophmore year before he left to go to college, Jack had liked Eugene off the bat, Hiccup was wary but not overly worried. It was one of Rapunzel's other little rebellions that she liked having, so Merida, Hiccup and Jack couldn't really do anything, despite believing that she and Eugene had laid off their relationship for the time being.

"He just turned up," Her blonde friend shrugged.

"And how long has he just been turning up in your room?" Merida narrowed her eyes.

Rapunzel looked away pointedly, pursing her lips. "Um, two, maybe three..."

"Weeks?"

"Try years,"

"YEARS?!" Merida nearly shrieked. Once again Eugene got freaked that this would cause Gothel to come charging into the room, but the two girls seemed surprisingly unconcerned. Was she out or something? 

"Well, you never asked," Rapunzel said. 

"I think you should have said something when I asked how Flynn was doing," Merida replied.

"Eugene," Rapunzel corrected, frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The red-head asked, now suddenly upset. She sat down beside her friend and took her hand, stroking her thumb gently.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I freaked. I didn't know what to do. He doesn't turn up every weekend. Just when he can get out of college. I should have told you. I guess I just liked having my own little secret that I didn't need to share with anyone."

Merida sighed, glancing up at Eugene with a pout on her face.

"Don't look at me, she's your friend." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I did nothing... Illegal... Today... So far."

Merida rolled her eyes and turned back to Rapunzel. "I'm sorry Mer," She said, gazing down at her bare feet.

She shook her head and pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "S'ok. I forgive you. Just don't hide things from me that are worth sharing."

Rapunzel returned the hug tightly, burying herself in Merida's curls. Eugene stood around awkwardly before walking back over to Pascal's tank and looking for the chamelion. Merida released her hold and sat back, picking up Eugene's unopened discarded burger and taking a bite.

"Anything else I should know that you've been hiding from me?" She asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Guy sneaking into my room every weekend or so is kinda my big dark secret." She gave a smirk. "But I also have magic hair that glows when I sing,"

Merida pouted and pushed Rapunzel off the bed. "We all know that,"

"Is Gothel out?" Eugene asked finally speaking what was on his mind.

"Work," Rapunzel asked, patting herself down slightly and pulling her hair to one side of her head. "You think I'd have Merida here if mom was going to be around?"

Eugene made a face at his girlfriend. "Then why are we sitting in here?"

"Good question," Merida turned to look at Rapunzel and folded her arms. 

"You guys are paranoid freaks," Rapunzel rolled her eyes and grabbed Eugene's hand and pulled him out of her bedroom and out into the apartment front room. Merida followed a moment later after she had changed from her day clothes into a pair of very fluffy pyjamas and holding an old stuffed black bear that was essentially falling to ruin. She flopped down on the couch and stretching out her legs before curling them up underneath her. She grabbed the remote and began to flick through the channels with little interest.

"You guys aren't having a Slumber Party are you?" Eugene asked as Rapunzel as she began to pull pots and pans out from the cabinets around the room. 

"Well duh," The blonde replied, pushing him out of the way and cracking open two eggs.

"I better not be hearing the makng of face-masks over there," Merida called. 

"Nope, cupcakes,"

Merida glanced around an eyebrow raised. "Punzie, darling, whilst I appreciate the pet name, I don't like being called Cupcake."

"No!" Rapunzel laughed pointing to a bowl with a mix inside. "Cupcakes. Face masks come later."

"Do you want a face mask Flynn?" Merida asked studying Eugene who was standing awkwardly beside Rapunzel. He jumped before shaking his head and Merida laughed. 

"No, I want Cupcake," He pointed at the mixture in the bowl as Rapunzel began to whisk. 

"Sweetie," Rapunzel said. "They're not going to be ready for another thirty minutes. Go entertain Merida."

Eugene's shoulders slumped. He pulled a face and went to the fridge, opening it and sighing at the lack of food that had been stored there. Giving up, he closed it, and grabbed a large packet of chips and dip from the cabinet and went to sit beside Merida who was now watching a documentary about the Minnesota Vikings. She helped herself to chips, disregarding Eugene's protests. 

"Don't be such a girl," She told him.

"I'm not!" Eugene cried.

* * *

"I am... So relaxed right now," Eugene mumbled.

Merida and Rapunzel looked up from doing each others nails around to Eugene who was leaning back on the couch. His fingers flexed on his knees and his eyes closed as he waited for his mani-pedi to dry. Across his face was the banana facemask that Rapunzel had prepared with two cucumbers over his eyes and beside him was the untouched cupcake with strawberry icing. He had decided he'd take the couch whilst the girls were quite comfortable on the rug, Rapunzel taking through every piece of 'secret make-up' that she owned along with every hair product and every beauty tool imaginable. 

"Enjoying yourself Flynn?" Merida asked as Rapunzel shook her head, returning to painting the redheads nails blue. 

"Yes," He replied somewhat lazily. "You don't have any more of that face-mask stuff do you?"

"After you ate the only batch we had?" Rapunzel asked. "No, we don't, sweetie."

"Honey, banana and lemon, guys!" Eugene insisted. "It's like you wanted to tempt me."

Rapunzel giggled and rolled her eyes returning to Merida's nails. Merida had scrapped her hair back into a messy ponytail whilst Rapunzel had opted to put her hair into an up-top bun. The blonde had also changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and an old tie dye shirt that she made back in 2nd grade. Despite this, Rapunzel looked amazing like always.

"We were going to use that for ourselves," Merida told him. 

"Wouldn't have done anything for you," Eugene sighed. "You're complexion is fantastic."

Merida fell over laughing, Rapunzel crying in distress as the nail she was working on went flying away from her. She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her back up. 

"This is the man you call your boyfriend," Merida snorted, trying not to shake with laughter.

"Technically after tonight I think he might be my girlfriend," Rapunzel replied with a shake of her head.

"Hey," Eugene looked up, the cucumber still stuck to his eyes so he had no idea where to look. He pointed in their general direction careful though not to smudge his clear nail varnish. "Getting your nails done and taking care of your skin doesn't make you any less of a man. It just means your comfortable enough to do things that are not manly. I'm still the man,"

"You're the man sweetie," Rapunzel laughed. Eugene gave a satisfied nod before falling back onto the couch and giving out a sigh.

"I bet his mum regrets letting him listen to Cher when he was younger," Merida said.

"Speaking of parents," Rapunzel said. "Did you hear what happened when Hiccup got back from the hospital yesterday?"

"I heard," Merida replied haughtily. "I heard from my room. They were loud."

Eugene looked over. "What happened?"

Rapunzel and Merida shared a look before Rapunzel bottled up the nail varnish and leaned back. Merida swiped at her fingers before getting up and going to the kitchen sink and sprinkling them under cold water to seal them. Eugene realized the gravitas of the situation, sitting up a little straighter and taking the cucumber off of his eyes. 

"Well, Stoick made the promise that he'd take Hic to the hospital - routine check on his leg and all..." Merida said returning to the couch and curling up with Mor'Du as Rapunzel set about getting a few snacks and DVD's. "He didn't, he went off on a hunting trip and left Hiccup to make his own way. So Jack took him to the hospital."

"As you do," Eugene shrugged.

Rapunzel flopped down beside them whilst grabbing Eugene's untouched cupcake. "After the appointment, Jack takes Hiccup home, makes sure everythings good and hunky-dory right, but turns out Stoick arrived home about an hour after Jack picked Hiccup up."

"Let me guess, Stoick gets angry that Jack took Hiccup and not himself?" Eugene said

"Oh, I wish," Merida said.

"Stoick didn't even react. Didn't even care. He just asked how it went and that was about it." 

"Well, Jack got angry. Like Hulk angry," Merida replied. 

"Surprised he didn't turn green and rip his pants up." Rapunzel said.

"And went full at it with Hiccup's dad. Like properly raging mad. Stoick of course fought back and in the end, Jack marched out." Merida finished.

"All the while, Hiccup was asleep in bed because of the meds he got given."

"Damn," Eugene muttered. "So he doesn't know?"

"I don't think he wants to know if I'm honest," Merida sighed. "I mean, I tried calling the house after I heard from Jack. No answer."

Eugene looked at Merida for a moment before nodding understandingly.

Merida tucked Mor'Du under her arms and sighed. 

"Right, movie time," Rapunzel said. "We have Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, Snow White or Beauty and the Beast. Which do we want to watch first?"

"Urgh, Disney," Merida grumbled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Rapunzel replied. "Eugene, why don't you wash your face and we'll get started with Sleeping Beauty?"

"But I'm not done cleansing," Eugene wailed.

"Well go finish cleansing," Rapunzel said kicking him off the sofa. "And hurry up."

"So much for knight in shining armour," Merida said as Eugene made his way to the bathroom. 

"Mm,"

"Here's an idea," Merida said as Rapunzel hit open on the DVD player. "You guys should go on holiday somewhere. During Spring Break."

"Mom would never allow it,"

"Screw your mum," Merida told her. "Tell her that you and I are away for a week at some art show in NYC. Or say that you're working with Hiccup at the Ranch. Get out and away for a bit."

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you say we should do that?" She asked.

"I just think it would be a good idea." Merida shrugged. "You're obviously meant for each other."

Rapunzel squirmed as Eugene returned and bit her lips.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" He asked sitting down.

"Nothing," Rapunzel and Merida said in unison hitting play on the DVD. 

 

 


End file.
